


Late Nights and Play Fights

by drunkseidou



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oops, Phone calls during sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seidou is just really cute tbh, Smut, Sorta some fluff?, amon really gets off to it though, seidou is kinda noisy in bed, wow that escalates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkseidou/pseuds/drunkseidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon and Seidou both happened to stay late working one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Play Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my first time writing here on ao3. And of course, it's smut, because I have a lot of dirty thoughts in my head. Also, I feel like Amon/Seidou should get more love. There's not even a single fic of them that I know of! (if there is any, please show me) I decided to write this pairing because honestly they would be so cute ( ~~and hot~~ ), and I remember when Seidou first encountered Amon, his fanboying was just adorable. By the way, have you heard Seidou moan?? I mean like, his voice actor does blcds, and is an incredible uke, so that really inspired me to write this, hehe. ~~And the way Seidou said Amon's name when he was drunk does things to me... imagine that in bed, oops.~~

Amon rubbed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. It's been awhile since he's had to stay so late at his desk for work. Looking at the corner of his computer screen he realized it was already 11 pm. A shocked noise escaped his lips. When did it get so late? By now everyone should be gone from work. Amon shut off his computer, leaving him only a small lamp as his source of light. He then turned off the lamp as well and headed out into the hallway.

As he was walking down the hallway he noticed light shining from one of the rooms. He decided to check out who was still awake only to reveal Seidou sleeping comfortably at his desk. Amon chuckled at the sight, it was kind of endearing.

"Hey, Seidou..." Amon began, but getting no reaction he repeated louder, "Seidou!"

Seidou quickly jolted awake, "Y-Yes, sir!"

He scrambled up to his feet, accidentally throwing his chair back and tripping over himself. Before he could even blink, Seidou toppled forward and was greeted with a pair two strong arms and a very firm chest. Seidou remained still against Amon feeling a little dazed until he noticed the position he was in and immediately pulled back.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry, Amon!" Seidou stuttered, feeling a little flustered.

"It's alright, just be more careful next time," Amon assured, "but may I ask why you're here so late?"

"Oh, well, I guess I dozed off, hehe... And now it's pretty late, huh? I don't think there's any cabs right now and my house is so far of a walk I don't know what I'm gonna do..." Seidou sighed.

Amon stayed silent for a moment in thought, then suggested, "How about you come with me to my place? It's not a far walk and it's much safer than walking alone in the dark."

Seidou looked at Amon with surprise. "Really? I don't want to intrude."

"I'm offering. Come on, let's go." Amon smiled and patted Seidou on the head.

Seidou looked down with a small blush, "O-Okay, if you say so."

Seidou quickly gathered his things and followed Amon out the building. They both walked in silence for a bit as a breeze slowly started to stir. Seidou shivered and rubbed his arms in order to stay warm. A puff of white air came out of his mouth as he exhaled. He hadn't expected it to get so cold and forgot to bring a jacket. He nearly jumped when he felt a sudden weight slump on his shoulders. Not that he was complaining at the sudden warmth. Amon apparently decided to offer him his suit jacket.

"Won't you get cold?" Seidou asked in protest.

"The cold doesn't really bother me." Amon insisted.

Seidou let out a huff. "I feel like a girl..." He muttered while pulling the jacket closer to his body.

"I don't see what's wrong with staying warm." Amon commented.

Seidou's eyes went wide. "S-Sorry! You weren't supposed to hear that." He said sheepishly.

"I'm right next to you, you know." Amon laughed.

Seidou pouted and looked away in embarrassment. Speaking of 'right next to you', Seidou had begun to realize just how close Amon was to him. They were almost touching and Seidou started to feel a little self-concious. Why was walking next to him affecting him so much? _Was it bad that he wanted to be closer?_   He could feel his heart almost beating out of his chest. He felt the need to hide so he pulled the jacket over his head in order to feel invisible.

Amon noticed Seidou's actions. "Is something wrong?"

"My heart's beating really fast-" Seidou quickly covered his mouth with the jacket before he could blurt out more stupid things.

Seidou squeezed his eyes shut expecting the worst. He could feel the heat in his cheeks reach his ears. Never had he felt so glad that it was dark outside. The words just slipped out of his mouth. Now Amon was going to feel uncomfortable around him. Seidou mentally cursed to himself.

Amon looked at Seidou with confusion before his gaze softened and he gave him a small smile, "You shouldn't be scared. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here."

Seidou opened his eyes in surprise and relief. He hadn't expected Amon to misinterpet him like that, but he was glad. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Amon being protective of him. Being with Amon made him happy. Maybe, no, he did have feelings for him. It couldn't be helped.

"I feel safe..." Seidou said quietly.

"Hm?" Amon glanced down at Seidou, not quite catching what he said.

"I feel safe," Seidou repeated louder this time, "thank you."

Amon nodded with a smile. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"What?" Seidou asked.

"It's just you look a little funny all wrapped up in my jacket like a blanket." Amon responded with an amused look.

"I'm cold, you're the one who offered it to me, anyway." Seidou pouted, slightly offended.

"No, no, I didn't mean it in a rude way," Amon apologized, "it's actually quite adorable, really."

Seidou could feel his blush coming back. He looked away, baffled.

"Well, looks like we're here." Amon announced.

"Pardon the intrusion." Seidou said as he walked in behind Amon.

Seidou slipped off his shoes and Amon's jacket at the entrance. He put it on the coat hanger by the door and decided to slip off his own as well. He let out a small whistle as he admired the place. It was actually quite nice and big. Everything was tidy as well. Amon headed to his room and gestured for Seidou to follow. The room was very spacey with a big, comfortable bed in the corner. Seidou looked around and admired all the awards Amon had on a shelf. Amon sat down on his bed and looked at his watch.

"Well, it's 12 in the morning, I think we should go to sleep soon." Amon pointed out.

Seidou let out a groan, "I'm not tired."

Amon raised his eyebrows, but then smirked, "Well, I guess I have an idea to tire you out."

Seidou looked at Amon in confusion as he watched him roll up the sleeves of his shirt. He then popped a few knuckles and did a few quick stretches. Once he was done, he looked over at Seidou with challenge in his eyes.

"How about a quick round of training? See how well your skills are." Amon suggested.

Seidou gave Amon a big smile, "Alright. Bring it."

Amon stood still for a moment before lunging forward. Seidou quickly avoided his advance and grabbed Amon's arms, pulling them behind his back. His victory was short lived when Amon swept his legs out under him, causing him to fall face down on the ground. Amon then grabbed his arms and pinned him down. He crouched down above Seidou who was upset with his loss. He squirmed under him with no avail.

"That was too easy." Amon taunted.

Seidou grunted and continued to struggle under Amon's grip. He then managed to bring his knees up to his stomach and lift up his lower body. He didn't seem to realize that as he lifted himself up he accidentally rubbed against Amon's lower region causing him to inhale sharply in surprise. The action distracted Amon giving Seidou the chance to push him off and then hold him down. He placed his hands down flat on Amon's chest and looked down with a look of victory, oblivious to where he was sitting. Amon gulped looking up at Seidou. He tried hard not to move to avoid causing friction and making things awkward. He had to hold back any noises threatening to spill out in the back of his throat. He was confused at why he was getting so worked up.

"What was that about too easy?" Seidou asked, slightly out of breath.

Suddenly, Amon grabbed Seidou by the hips and flipped them over, easily holding him down. Seidou let out a surprised squeak, not expecting Amon to do that. He attempted pushing Amon off by the shoulders but Amon easily grabbed his wrists with one hand and roughly pinned them above his head, earning a loud gasp from Seidou. The room then filled with silence. The only sounds that could be heard were Seidou's soft pants and Amon's occasional shaky breath. Amon could feel himself get flustered at the sight beneath him. Seidou was looking up at him with half lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted and a gleam of sweat covered him as he let out small gasps trying to regain his breath. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and rustled, probably due to the rough housing, with his tie a little loose as well. Soon Amon realized he was in between Seidou's legs which were almost wrapped around his waist.

The position they were in was very compromising. Seidou started to realize their position also, turning red at the thought of it. Dirty thoughts ran through Amon's mind, surprising him. He shouldn't be thinking of Seidou in such a manner, but he couldn't seem to help it. It all soon became too much for him. He leaned down to Seidou's ear, hot breath tickling him sending a shiver throughout his whole body.

"I'm sorry, I can't resist any longer." Amon whispered huskily.

"What do you me- Ahh!" Seidou was cut off by Amon suddenly attaching his lips to his exposed collarbone, causing him to moan.

The sound only seemed to encourage Amon more as he started sucking harder. Small whimpers escaped Seidou's lips as he writhed underneath Amon. His legs subconsciously wrapped around Amon, pulling him closer. Amon paused in surprise, but then continued his attention on Seidou. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked down with satisfaction at the hickey appearing on Seidou's smooth, unblemished skin. His gaze then moved up to look at Seidou's flushed face.

"A-Amon..." Seidou said tentatively.

"I'm sorry, Seidou," Amon apologized, suddenly feeling guilty, "I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that. I don't know what overcame me, I'll stop."

He let go of his grip on Seidou's wrists and started to pull back only to be tugged back down by his necktie. He looked down in shock. Seidou was gripping his necktie as if he didn't want to let go. He glanced to the side with a fierce blush and lifted the back of his free hand up in an attempt to cover his face. His eyebrows were scrunched up together in frustration.

"S...Seidou?" Amon drawled out.

"P-Please... don't stop." Seidou pleaded, much to his embarrassment.

At that moment Amon had to resist completely ravishing the small boy underneath him. He carefully grabbed Seidou by the hips to pull him closer. He brought his face closer to Seidou's, their lips barely touching. Seidou felt his heart thumping, a bit closer and they would be kissing. It would be his first kiss which made him slightly nervous. Would Amon make fun of his inexperience? His thoughts were cut short as Amon finally closed the gap between them. It was slow and gentle at first. Seidou was slightly hesitant but slowly started moving his lips against Amon's. Amon softly bit Seidou's bottom lip earning a gasp. He took the chance to slip his tongue into Seidou's mouth. Seidou let out a surprised noise and his eyes widened, but soon fluttered shut at the intensity of the feeling. He couldn't control the noises in the back of his throat as Amon explored his mouth with his tongue. Still unsure of what to do, he let Amon take control, his hands reaching to tangle in his hair. Amon let out a pleased grunt as Seidou slightly tugged his hair. They stayed kissing for awhile before Amon decided to pull back for air.

Seidou looked up at Amon while panting, his arms hung loosely around his neck, waiting for what was next. All of a sudden, Amon lifted Seidou up. Seidou let out a small squeal of surprise as his grip tightened on Amon, afraid of falling out his arms. It wasn't a problem for Amon, though, as he was able to carry Seidou with ease. In the next moment, Seidou's back met with the bed.

"Figured the bed would be more comfortable." Amon chuckled.

Seidou nodded in agreement. The floor isn't exactly a comfy surface. Amon settled himself above Seidou again. He attached his lips to Seidou's neck enjoying each and every sound he would make. Meanwhile his fingers trailed over Seidou's sides, rubbing up and down before making their up to Seidou's chest and completely unbuttoning his shirt. Seidou's breath hitched. Amon started peppering kisses all over Seidou's chest before stopping above his nipple, breath ghosting over it. Seidou suddenly noticed Amon's intention, eyes widening. He quickly stopped him before he could do anything else.

"W-Wait, Amon! What are you doing? I'm not a girl!" Seidou stuttered, clearly inexperienced in these things.

Seidou had never gotten this far with someone, so he didn't know how things would go. He especially didn't know how it would go with a  _guy._ It was only natural for him to be so baffled. Amon let out an amused chuckle.

"What, do you think I'm dumb? Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Amon smirked before mouthing at Seidou's nipple.

Seidou let out a high pitched moan, the sound escaping his mouth surprising him. He quickly put both hands over his mouth in embarrassment. Sounds kept leaving his mouth without control. He tried his best muffling them, thinking they were weird and awkward. Amon still continued his action, a hand moving up to pinch the other, then would switch. Seidou couldn't keep still or quiet, his eyes squeezed shut with tears threatening to spill out with pleasure and embarrassment.

Amon stopped and looked up at Seidou, "Don't cover your mouth. I wanna hear every single sound you make. I wanna hear you moan and say my name."

Seidou opened his eyes with shock. He never expected Amon to want that. Reluctantly, he removed his hands from his mouth. Amon moved his head up from Seidou's chest and looked down at his face. He started rubbing circles on Seidou's nipple's with his thumbs and watched his face for his reaction. Seidou bit his lip and turned away, Amon's gaze being too much and still hesitant about being loud. Amon let out a sigh. He lowered his head and started sucking on Seidou's jaw. Seidou's legs slowly wrapped around Amon at the feeling. Amon moved up to whisper in Seidou's ear.

"Come on, I wanna hear you say it. Say my name." Amon groaned.

"Ha-ah...A-Amon!" Seidou whined.

Amon licked the shell of Seidou's ear, causing a shudder to go through his whole body. Realizing how sensitive his ear was, Amon softly bit Seidou's ear. The action made Seidou arch his back in pleasure, accidentally rubbing against Amon. They both simultaneously let out a low moan at the friction. That's when they realized they were both painfully hard. Deciding to test the waters, Seidou grinded up against Amon again. Amon let out a shaky breath. He wasn't sure how far Seidou wanted to go but he knew that if he kept that up he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

"You're gonna drive me crazy..." Amon breathed out.

"Can I try something?" Seidou asked timidly.

Amon looked at Seidou in confusion, but agreed anyways. Seidou gently pushed Amon off him until he was sitting back against the headboard. He then lowered himself down to Amon's belt and looked up as if to ask for permission.

Amon's eyes widened in realization, "Look, Seidou,you don't have to-"

"I want to." Seidou insisted, glancing to the side with a blush.

Amon felt himself get harder at the sight of the submissive boy. Seidou must've noticed too because he turned his head to face his pants, his expression showing his surprise. Amon cursed at himself in embarrassment. He didn't meant to come off as really horny.

"O-Okay," Amon finally agreed, "but if your ever want to stop, we'll stop."

Seidou nodded, unbuckling Amon's belt. Amon watched intently, feeling as if he was holding his breath. Once he unzipped his pants he started to mouth Amon through the fabric of his boxers. He used his hand to palm him a bit. Amon let out a low moan. Seidou smirked, knowing Amon was getting frustrated. After what seemed like forever, Seidou finally pulled down Amon's boxers. Amon's cock sprung out, accidentally hitting Seidou on the cheek, leaving a trail of precum behind. Seidou let out a surprised noise and Amon breathlessly chuckled softly. Seidou looked at Amon's cock with wide eyes.

"You're big..." Seidou said in awe.

Amon felt himself get red at his words, it was a little embarrassing. Seidou wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, giving a test stroke. After earning a small groan, he decided to keep going. He wasn't really sure what to do, so he went with his instinct. He put his mouth around the tip and swirled his tongue around before sucking on it. He then started bobbing his head, getting lower with each bob. He used his hand to stroke whatever he couldn't reach. Then he pulled off with a wet 'pop' and licked up the underside of his cock. He used his tongue to get all of Amon's cock wet with saliva. He thumbed at the slit, and licked up any precum that spilled out. For some reason, Seidou enjoyed giving Amon a blow job, giving him a sense of satisfaction, no matter how perverted he felt. Suddenly, Seidou kissed the tip of his cock and wrapped both his hands around him, pressing it against his cheek as if he were snuggling it. Amon looked at Seidou with surprise.

"I don't know why, but... I really like sucking your cock. It's just so big and, mmm..." Seidou finished off his sentence by wrapping his lips around Amon again, letting out a small moan.

Amon gripped the sheets very tightly at the vibrations sent through his cock. To say he was turned on was an understatement. Any longer and he knew he would cum too soon, so he pulled Seidou off him, an obscene 'pop' echoing through the room. Amon looked down at Seidou, his face full of saliva and precum and glazed eyes made him look like a porn star.

"I don't wanna come yet..." Amon said.

Amon pushed Seidou onto his back and started removing his pants and boxers. He then reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from his drawer, pouring some on his fingers. Seidou blinked a bit before processing what Amon was doing.

"A-Amon! What are you doing?" Seidou asked as he watched Amon pour lube on his hand.

Amon silenced Seidou with a kiss, pulling back and saying, "Just tell me if you want to stop."

Seidou let out a whine as he felt a finger slowly go inside him. It was an odd sensation. Uncomfortable was all he felt at first, but he decided to let Amon continue to see if it got better. Amon moved his finger carefully, searching for that one spot he knew Seidou would love.

"Amon!" Seidou moaned, feeling a sudden sensation of pleasure.

Amon smirked, "Say it again."

"Ha-ahh... Amon..." Seidou whimpered as Amon kept pressing his finger against that spot. As soon as Amon felt that Seidou was ready, he added another finger. Seidou started to become a writhing mess. His toes curled when Amon began to scissor him. A few moments later, Amon added a third finger, gently pumping his fingers in and out of Seidou. Seidou let out small gasps. He whimpered when he felt the loss of Amon's fingers.

"Why'd you sto- _oh_..." Seidou felt himself burn up as he saw Amon slicking up his cock with lube.

Amon grabbed Seidou's thighs and spread his legs, lining himself up. Seidou started to feel nervous. Amon gently kissed Seidou in assurance.

"Don't worry, I promise to make you feel good." And with that, Amon slowly entered Seidou.

Seidou tightly grabbed the sheets on the bed, his eyes squeezing shut. Amon let out a grunt, feeling how tight he was. He moved his grip on his thighs and put them on his hips, rubbing soothing circles on him with his thumb. Once Amon was fully inside, Seidou wrapped his legs around him and put his hands on his back. Feeling comfortable, he raised himself to whisper in Amon's ear.

"P-Please move... Make me scream your name..." Seidou pleaded.

That's when Amon snapped. He pulled all the way out before slamming back in, hitting Seidou in that spot. Seidou dug his nails into Amon's back and threw his head back, a loud moan escaping his throat. Amon maintained a steady pace as he thrusted into Seidou. The sound of skin on skin and Seidou's needy moans echoed throughout the room. It was intoxicating to Amon. Every gasp, every whimper, every moan, every _plead_. He relished all of it. The sounds Seidou made encouraged Amon more and more. The way he whined his name drove Amon closer to the edge.

"Ah, ahh... Nnn, right there! Harder, ohhh, Amooon..." Seidou gasped out.

Seidou's nails kept scratching down Amon's back. Amon left hickeys on Seidou's body wherever he could reach. Attaching his lips on Seidou's exposed neck, Amon could feel himself get close. By the way Seidou was letting out choked sobs of pleasure, Amon could tell that he was close as well. Amon sped up his thrusts. Just as they got closer to their moment of pure bliss...

 _Riiiiing_.

Amon stopped his actions and let out an annoyed grunt as he heard the loud sound. Seidou let out a whine of protest. Amon pulled out to find the source of the sound, finding out it was Seidou's phone inside his pants. He pulled it out to read that the caller ID said 'Houji'.

"Just leave it, I'll call back later." Seidou said slightly irritated.

Amon kept the phone in his hand and suddenly thrust back into Seidou until he was fully inside, earning a loud gasp. When Amon wouldn't move and stayed inside Seidou, he looked up with confusion. Then he realized that Amon was holding the phone to his face, the call already in session. He heard a familiar voice talking through it.

"Takizawa-kun? Are you okay? What was that sound I heard, did you get hurt?" Houji's voice asked through the phone.

Seidou's eyes widened and he looked at Amon with an irritated look. Amon only smirked at him. How was he supposed to answer when Amon was buried deep inside him? He was bound to let out some awkward sounds. He had to get the conversation quickly over with. Snatching the phone from Amon's hand, he whispered a small 'I hate you', and put the phone to his ear.

"Takizawa-kun? Hello?" Houji continued worriedly.

"H-Hi, Houji-san. Sorry, I dropped my phone." Seidou lied, holding back a small whine.

Amon suddenly started grinding inside of Seidou, making the boy let out a small moan.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound a little in pain..." Houji responded.

"Ha-ahh! I'm fine! Hnnnghh... I just-ah! Dropped it on my toe-ohhh..." Seidou said between moans, feeling Amon grinding against that spot that made him go crazy.

Houji stayed silent for a moment on the other line. He was sure he could hear weird sounds on the other line, as well as the noises Seidou was making. Just what was he doing?

"Okay... Well, I called to see if you made it home safely. I noticed you decided to stay a little late, and I know your house is kinda far," Houji said suddenly hearing a particularly loud, high pitched sound from Seidou, "are you sure you're okay?"

Seidou bit his lip and nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. Amon had started to actually thrust into him at the moment. He couldn't control all the sounds escaping him. Seidou then realized that Houji couldn't see him when he nodded.

"Ahh, I'm fine, ahh. Don't, ahh, worr-ahh!" Seidou tried saying, Amon's thrusts making it hard to talk.

Seidou dropped the phone at a particularly hard thrust. The phone was forgotten as Seidou let high pitched, loud moans and sounds leave his mouth. He gripped at the sheets as Amon pounded into him.

"A-Amon! Ah, ah, ah..." Seidou basically screamed in pleasure.

Houji was quiet with shock at the sounds he heard. He with no doubt knew what was going on in the other line. All the sounds he heard made him feel perverted. Amon and Seidou? That was kinda unexpected.

"I can see you're busy, so I'll go now..." Houji coughed awkwardly before hanging up.

Amon and Seidou continued with what they were doing, not caring about the phone anymore. Seidou could no longer make coherent words as Amon thrusted into him. They both felt they were close.

"Come for me..." Amon whispered, and with that, Seidou came with a keening sound all over himself and Amon.

After a few sloppy thrusts, Amon came with a groan, riding out his orgasm. Once he was done, he pulled out and lay next to Seidou. Seidou put his head on Amon's chest and snuggled into him, feeling tired. Amon smiled and held Seidou close to his body.

"You know we're gonna have to clean ourselves up, right?" Amon chuckled.

"I'm too tired..." Seidou mumbled cutely.

Amon shook his head. "Told you I could tire you out." He laughed earning a small punch from Seidou.

After a moment of silence, Seidou said, "Amon... I-I like you..."

Amon looked down at Seidou. "I like you, too, Seidou."

"No! But I mean I _like_ like you. As more than a friend, or friends with benefits I think..." Seidou continued.

Amon stroked Seidou's hair, "I know. And I do _like_ like you. This wasn't a friends with benefits thing to me."

Seidou closed his eyes and smiled, "You truly make my heart beat really fast..."

And with that, Amon gave a small kiss to Seidou's forehead as they lay together in silence for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was my first smut ever! I know it sucked, sorryy. Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
